Presently, a user can only access and interact with server functionality of an instant issuance system for issuing customized personalization documents via a terminal that may or may not be near a customized personalization document printer of the instant issuance system. Thus, when a user, such as a banker, would like to interact with server functionality, including controlling user authentication, print queues, access to printer user functions, etc., the user must find a terminal connected to the server that may or may not be close to the customized personalization document printer. Also, security concerns may arise as it is difficult for the instant issuance system to determine whether the user providing the print request via the terminal is the same person retrieving the customized personalization document from the customized personalization document printer.
Also, present instant issuance systems require that a server of the instant issuance system transmit both personalized account data and actual rendering data to the customized personalization document printer to initiate a print request. However, actual rendering data can be large as it may contain image data. Sending actual rendering data from the server to the customized personal document printer may require additional network bandwidth for the transmission to be processed and centralizes much of the data used for issuing a customized personalization document at the server of the instant issuance system.